The Consequences of Time Travel
by GayGwaine
Summary: Life isn't plain sailing when Albus and Scorpius get back to Hogwarts. Stressed out with exams, secrets and bad dreams, they must find a way to feel at home without almost destroying the world (again!). Contains spoilers for CC. Slow burn Scorbus
1. Chapter 1

**-WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR SEEN THE CURSED CHILD, DO NOT READ BEYOND THIS POINT-**

Okay so I finished the Cursed Child yesterday and I immediately started righting a fanfic because thERE WAS SO MUCH SCORBUS. And I mean I shipped it before, but now we actually have MATERIAL and CONTENT, and it's so overwhelming I'm actually planning on starting a Scorbus support-group.

Anyway…

 **Story Summary** : Life isn't plain sailing when Albus and Scorpius get back to Hogwarts. Stressed out with exams, secrets and bad dreams, they must find a way to feel at home without almost destroying the world (again!). Contains spoilers for CC.

 **Chapter Summary** : Albus is a jealous and gay little shit

 **Warning** : Honestly if you haven't read or seen Harry Potter and the Cursed Child yet, stop, because this chapter actually contains text from the play. Also there's like one swear word in this chapter. Rated T just in case.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned. I also do not own much of the text that is in this chapter, which was taken from HP&TCC Act Four, Scene Seventeen.

oOoOo

Scorpius and Albus ran into an empty classroom, full of excitement. They slammed the door after themselves.

"I can't believe I did that." Scorpius said, slightly out of breath.

"I can't quite believe you did that either."

"Rose Granger-Weasley. I asked Rose Granger-Weasley!" Scorpius grinned, leaning against one of the desks. Albus wished he wouldn't; he couldn't help but admire him.

Happiness literally radiated from him, and it infected Albus and made him all warm and fuzzy inside.

And then he remembered why Scorpius was so excited.

"And she said no," he said sharply, not wanting to drag it on further. As Scorpius babbled on about acorns (and – ugh – _marriage_ ) he wondered what his adventure had really done.

Before it, he had been an enormous loser who was constantly in his Father's shadow and had a crush on his only friend.

And now? Well, he was still an enormous loser, and still fancied his only friend. But now? Now he was not only in the shadow of his parents, and siblings, and fucking _name_ …but now he also had to watch his _cousin_. And not only that, but the one person he felt he could be himself around favoured said cousin over him.

'I could kiss Scorpius right now,' he thought. 'I could kiss him and he could kiss back and all would be well and nothing would go wrong.'

"You are aware that you're an utter fantasist," he said, more to himself than to Scorpius.

He had to get the idea out of his head that Scorpius would ever love him back.

He had _tried_ shutting him up, but Scorpius didn't seem to have gotten the message. So Albus put on his best _yes-I-would-love-you-two-to-hook-up voice_ , which didn't sound at _all_ like he wanted to shoot himself in the face, and said: "You do know logic would dictate that you're a freak? Because Rose hates you."

And maybe it was a low blow, but if there was one thing Albus was good at, it was getting under people's skins. His dad would tell you.

But Scorpius took it in the light-hearted way he took everything; this just made Albus love him more.

oOoOo

When Rose poked her nose in and spoke so innocently, saying "Hi" like she hadn't stolen Albus's best friend, he honestly didn't know what to say.

Scorpius didn't seem to either. Albus didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"This is only going to be weird if you let it be weird," she sniffed, and Albus couldn't believe her fucking nerve.

 _She_ was the one who had abandoned him on the first day of school. _She_ was the one who hated him because of his house. And _she_ was the one who suddenly expected everything to be okay.

She was the one making it fucking weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Summary** : Life isn't plain sailing when Albus and Scorpius get back to Hogwarts. Stressed out with exams, secrets and bad dreams, they must find a way to feel at home without almost destroying the world (again!). Contains spoilers for CC.

 **Chapter Summary** : Albus does whatever Scorpius says, and Slytherins have each others backs.

 **Warning** : There's a description of a nightmare in this chapter. It's not graphic, but just be careful if this is a trigger ^-^

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter (if I did CC would have ended differently) or any of the characters or places mentioned

 **A.N.** : Ok, this chapter is longer, and doesn't contain any text from CC. I'm hella nervous about posting it, so…just, if it's terribly then tell me lightly? I don't know, but I hope you enjoy!

oOoOo

The first nightmare came two days after their return to Hogwarts, and it wasn't what Albus had ever imagined a nightmare would be like.

He thought that a nightmare would be terrifying for a couple of beats; that heart-rending fear would take over for a bit but that he'd soon jolt awake and be able to go to Scorpius for comfort.

The most important part being that he'd _get to go to Scorpius for comfort_ , of course.

As it turned out, that's not how they worked for him.

Instead of a couple of seconds of extreme fear, there was an entire six hours of heart-pounding, gut clenching _anguish_. And he couldn't get away from it. He couldn't stop it.

All he knew was that he was stuck in a world where the images would distort and merge into others. Where the people didn't look real yet were more believable than ever before. All he knew was that he was stuck in a world which shifted from his dad hating him to his dad not being alive to his dad not knowing who he was. Grotesque pictures of Rose and distorted ones of Ginny and Ron were added in at random intervals. Scorpius was not present at any time, which told Albus that he HAD TO GET OUT. That he had to find out WHERE Scorpius was.

He was trapped in a place he was losing his mind, was terrified out of his wits and felt like bursting into tears. He couldn't comprehend what was happening, he couldn't talk…he couldn't breathe–

"Al!" He stirred, confused because that voice hadn't been in his dream at all. "Albus! Get your lazy arse out of bed!" And he realised that it was Scorpius yelling, and Scorpius pulling back his bed curtains while at the same time pulling on his trousers. Albus looked away.

"C'mon mate! We've only got five minutes 'til breakfast is over and I'm sure as heck not waiting for you."

Tears sprung from out of nowhere, mocking Albus because he had no time to prepare, no time to hide them. And so Scorpius fucking noticed.

"Mate, what's wrong?" He sat down on Albus's bed, his brow creasing anxiously. His tie was hanging limply around his neck, and he placed a hand on Albus's leg. Albus's breathing hitched.

"Nothing, I'm just pissed that you'd go down to breakfast without me."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes and he frowned in annoyance, though his words were soft. "Albus…what happened?"

Taking a shaky breath in, Albus simply said, "I had a nightmare."

Albus told Scorpius what the nightmare was about; what it was like. He give every tiny detail because…well because Scorpius had asked him to and Albus could never say no to him.

But what he would NOT do was go and tell Healer Longbottom what had happened. He may hang onto every word Scorpius said, but even he had his limits.

"Pinky promise you won't tell anyone!" Albus jumped up in bed, resting on his knees. He held out his little finger and looked Scorpius in the eyes. He was deadly serious.

Scorpius sighed, giving in. "Fine, I prom– _pinky_ promise," he amended after Albus had coughed pointedly.

"And you know that if you break it I have the right to cut your little finger off."

Scorpius scowled. "I wish I hadn't told you that."

"Well you did! And if I have to, I will exercise my legal righ–"

"I don't think it's your _legal_ right," Scorpius laughed. "Not even if you were a muggle."

"Eh whatever," Albus yawned, hopping out of bed. He stretched before sleepily undoing the buttons on his pyjama top. "Here…what time is it?"

"SHIT!"

oOoOo

They arrived at Potions class fifteen minutes late. They didn't even bother knocking before they strolled through the door because Professor Slughorn was always too pre-occupied babbling on about some completely _boring_ potion. None of the potions they ever studied or made had any interesting features what-so-ever; it was James's joke that that was why Albus was so good at it.

The Ravenclaws scowled as they walked in, and scowled even more when Albus and Scorpius got handed perfect notes by their housemates.

They didn't blab, though.

oOoOo

"We have so much work to catch up on," Albus complained, filling his plate with mashed potatoes. "I'm still not over bloody Flitwick!"

Scorpius smirked. "Well if you hadn't climbed outta that bloody train, we wouldn't have so much work."

Guilt stabbed at Albus's stomach but he ignored it.

"He set five essays! Five essays in a _week_ …who does that?"

"They're easy enough mate," Scorpius chewed. "Anyway…down to the really juicy gossip…" He flicked the hair out of his eyes dramatically and nodded towards Albus's plate. "I thought you hated potatoes."

"'m just trying something new. You know, new year, new me."

"It's not the start of a new year."

"New _school_ year."

Scorpius shook his head. "You don't need a new you Albus. Unless this new you is willing to NOT fall asleep during History of Ma–"

"Not a chance," Albus said immediately. Scorpius smiled fondly; his eyes sparkled.

"Good. Albus Potter being awake during History would just be too strange."

Albus punched him in the shoulder for that.

They continued to eat in silence, Albus reading his Charms textbook and groaning every once in a while. That was, until, it was broken by Albus's own kin.

"OhmyGodAlbusguesswhat." Scorpius jumped up and down excitedly leaning to his right to look behind his friend. He shifted his eyes quickly between Albus and what exciting thing was happening behind him.

"What?" Albus spluttered, turning his head to look where Scorpius was gazing and immediately turned back round, scowling. He ferociously attacked his potatoes.

"Rose is looking at me! Oh God I wasn't prepared for this. This is all happening so quickly; what do I do?"

"Don't do anything. She's just looking at you."

"Yes but this is such a big step. I mean, she's _acknowledging_ me!" Scorpius grinned, finally looking at Albus again.

"And I'm happy for you mate, but don't book a venue for your wedding just yet." Albus tried keeping the bitterness out of his voice which, he thought, was the most difficult thing he'd ever done.

"Should I go talk to her?" He chewed his lip nervously, flicking his eyes back to the Gryffindor table where Rose was now focused solely on her food.

"Eh that's too bad mate; looks like if you're not a flan, you can't be her man."

Scorpius laughed loudly, pointing his fork at Albus and in between giggles spluttered out: "Shut up…t-that wasn't fu-fucking funny."

Albus smirked. "Of course it wasn't."

oOoOo

 **A.N.:** Decided to leave it on a light-hearted note ^-^

Thank you for reading btw! Please review and let me know what you think

~ GG xox


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Summary** : Life isn't plain sailing when Albus and Scorpius get back to Hogwarts. Stressed out with exams, secrets and bad dreams, they must find a way to feel at home without almost destroying the world (again!). Contains spoilers for CC.

 **Chapter Summary** : Daydreaming is Albus's downfall.

 **Warning** : A struggling father and son relationship, and a sort of panic attack. Also, very shit writing!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter (if I did Harry would have been way nicer tbh) or any of the characters or places mentioned

 **A.N.** : I'm so sorry that this update took ages. I lost the notebooks which I'm writing the story in, and recently went back to school – a whole ten months full of stress and sleepless nights! Oh the joy!

Also can I just apologise for this chapter in advance. I spent ages writing it, ages editing it, ages writing and editing it again, and I'm still not happy with it.

And all the reviews, follows and favs blew me away. I wasn't expecting anybody to read at all, thank you so much xx

 **Fantasy-Delight-** I'm so happy about that and honestly your comment made me so happy istg Spelling and grammar is probably one of the things I'm most scared of when writing. Like, when I make a typo in a text I get unreasonably pissed off it's so ridiculous. I'm glad you're enjoying it 3

 **Connie** \- thank you so much asjksodjv. Sorry this update took ages though :(

 **justapieceoftrash** \- Well he is gay af so, I was practically just sticking to canon with that summary. And thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it :D

oOoOo

"Yes but this is such a big step. I mean, she's _acknowledging_ me!" Scorpius grinned, finally looking at Albus again.

"And I'm happy for you mate, but don't book a venue for your wedding just yet." Albus tried keeping the bitterness out of his voice which, he thought, was the most difficult thing he'd ever done.

"Should I go talk to her?" He chewed his lip nervously, flicking his eyes back to the Gryffindor table where Rose was now focused solely on her food.

"Eh that's too bad mate; looks like if you're not a flan, you can't be her man."

Scorpius laughed loudly, pointing his fork at Albus and in between giggles spluttered out: "Shut up…t-that wasn't fu-fucking funny."

Albus smirked. "Of course it wasn't."

oOoOo

Albus tried not thinking about the nightmares and most of the time, it wasn't a problem; he wasn't ever alone with his thoughts. If Scorpius wasn't with him, it was a fellow housemate was chirping away at him, an awed first year or Flitwick banging on about all his bloody essays. And at night he would collapse into bed and almost immediately fall asleep; his brain wasn't used to so much social interaction.

However, sitting in Potions a week later, completely bored out of his mind and was a different story.

He'd spoken to Scorpius about it of course (at his friend's request). They'd used their time alone one lunch time to have a therapy session. But Albus much preferred the old trick of ignoring a problem until it went away, and he guessed that Scorpius wasn't ready for another argument any time soon.

He had done such a good job at keeping it out of his mind that he was almost angry at himself for daydreaming, as though he knew how it would end.

 _Almost_. Because daydreaming was just something Albus Severus did (see: all the scenarios he's created in his head of him and Scorpius). And no way in hell was he going to change himself or his _lifestyle_ for some stupid dream.

Gazing at a blank wall, he listened to Slughorn with one ear and the gentle snores of a fellow classmate with the other.

"Today we will be learning how to make a sleeping draft," Slughorn said after an extremely long introduction. Professor Snape, in all his greasy haired, long, hooked nose glory, scoffed from his portrait at the front of the classroom. Both students and teacher ignored him.

"I would really rather not," Slughorn continued, "but it is a basic part of the OWL curriculum so…well…I must…teach it to you that is. But first I must urge all of you to not…"

Albus stopped listening then, and opened his textbook at the page Slughorn had scrawled on the blackboard, his mind still not fully in the classroom. And sure enough, just like the old bat said, it was written there in black and white:

" **At OW Level you will be expected to know how to brew a Simple Sleeping Draft. For the theory behind this potion, turn to page 257. For the history behind it consult** _ **A Most Intriguing History of Potion Making (Vol. I)**_ **by Delphini Iwit."**

Albus gasped; his eyes widened and his heart started thumping worriedly fast. He told himself not to panic. To just take deep breaths – in through the nose, out through the mouth…in through the nose…and out through the mouth. While he was calming himself down, he blinked hoping that it was all just his imagination, but it was still there. He blinked again and again and again, but it was always there, like an annoying sibling, or a spot you just couldn't get rid of. Panic consumed him, bubbling further and further up inside him. With each second it was getting closer and closer to bursting out.

 _It's just a name_. Like his dad said all the time to the reporters: _it's just a name_.

He felt Scorpius jerk beside him; heard the sharp intake of breath, telling Albus that he hadn't imagined it. That it was there and it was real and it was just a name but it was also so much more than that.

It was his failures. It was someone he considered a friend, someone he had let into his life. Someone he had allowed to hurt those he loved.

And all too soon he was back in his nightmare. Except this time it was completely dark save for one source of light, which was bobbing up and down all over the place, and which was slightly fuzzy, as though it was being covered by something.

A hand emerged slowly, a material as smooth and discreet as water slipping off of it. And then an arm appeared, a shoulder, a _face_. And then the whole cloak fell off the being, which towered over Albus, a grotesque smile on its face.

"D-dad?" He asked, afraid. Very, very afraid. He didn't want to be right. He didn't want hi stupid guess – only made because of the circular glasses which seemed to be not on the being's face, but hovering over it – to score a point.

He was always wrong, about everything. Why should this time be any different?

"I'm not your dad," the man sneered, voice so twisted and gross and _wrong_ that there was no way it could ever come out of his dad's mouth. Albus almost laughed in relief. For once, the world was on his side.

"Or at least I wished I wasn't." The man's – Harry's? – eyes darkened and an even worse frown formed. "Do you know how many times Ginny and I have wondered how on earth you are our son? If it wasn't for your bloody eyes I'd be sure that you couldn't be…that there had been some mix up…"

"No no no no," Albus mumbled, shaking his head violently. "No this isn't right." He collapsed onto the floor, curling into a tight ball, his chin resting on his knees. Harry's taunts surrounded him, filling the darkness with what seemed to be even more darkness.

"Oh it is right it is! Do you not remember? I told you myself, that I wished you weren't mine. Do you not remember? Stupid stupid stupid…"

Albus tried to ignore the derision that was being sing-songed around him. He tried to convince himself that he was wrong, that this was all muddled up.

Scorpius suddenly flashed up in his mind. Scorpius and only Scorpius. He tried to figure out where he was, why he wasn't at Albus's side, fighting the bully together like they always did. He thought that maybe he should be punching and pushing his way through the dark to try and find him. But his body wouldn't move off the ground, and Harry was now circling him.

Like a shark.

oOoOo

 **Oooo leaving it on a wee cliffhanger ;) I am actually so sorry, I feel awful, especially after not updating for so long, but if I added more this chapter would be way longer than the others, and that just wouldn't do. I'm like John and Mary in that way, everything must be consistent [if you understand that then pls review or PM me or something :')].**

 **Thank you for reading! And leave a review if you like telling me what you think so far**

 **~ GG xox**


End file.
